


Estrella Fugaz

by STsuki



Series: Ilusiones (30) [7]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Sobre enfrentar las decisiones, madurar y entender que el amor puede ser tan fugaz como una estrella.





	Estrella Fugaz

Ilusión 07

Estrella fugaz

Superhero anual 1.5

 

**La Tierra. Agosto 3 del 2037.**

**02: 46 am**

**Corea del sur. Hospital de la Academia de Seúl. Ala Norte para pacientes Pyrokineticos.**

A su alrededor el pitido incesante de las maquinas haciendo un trabajo formidable por mantenerlo con vida era casi tan estruendoso como el crepitar de la lluvia contra las ventanas. Estaba seguro que el aire a su alrededor, si no estuviera manipulado, golpearía helado contra su piel. Aun le dolía respirar. La lluvia no pararía pronto y si él estuviera mejor ya lo habrían llevado a Hawaii al campo de entrenamiento del Kilauea.

Cada que despertaba sucedía lo mismo, estaba tan frío, estaba congelado hasta los huesos, su núcleo era pura escarcha, podía sentirlo como algo físico pero cada que trataba de suprimirlo, las fuerzas  fallaban, era mucho más complejo que la debilidad de su poder ante el hielo.

¿Changmin sentiría lo mismo? ¿También él se estaba muriendo?

Cada que parpadeaba pensaba en él, flashes volvían violentos a su cabeza, haciéndolo sentir mucho más frío.

La forma en que lo miro. El modo en el que soltó su mano.

El destello chispeante, lo último que vio antes de que la agonía empezase a romperlo…

Lo dejó, lo había dejado…

Soltó su mano.

Lo soltó.

Las maquinas se agitaron de nuevo, cerró los ojos y sintió el frío helado recorrerlo por completo una última vez antes de ser atacado por una llama poderosa y familiar que lo obligo a volver de nuevo a su cama, de nuevo al hospital y a los esfuerzos que hacían por que se recuperase.

Se concentro y respiro profundo, no se iría, el frío no iba a dejarlo pronto, pero ahí estaba, podía ver la llama violácea agitándose y parpadeando furiosa en su interior, es lo que era, es quién era y de ahí provenía su fuerza

Minho jadeo y luego tiro de ella.

Un trueno interrumpió con violencia la calma de la madrugada y Minho produjo una llamarada violenta de fuego por primera vez en semanas.

Cuando cerró los ojos su cuerpo tenía una temperatura normal, pero el todavía se sentía empapado y congelado por dentro.

No importaba el esfuerzo que le costó llamar su atención, ni lo perdido que se dejo estar en su dulzura extraña, entendía.

¿A Changmin le dolería tanto?

Lo había dejado.

Lo soltó.

_Me dejaste_

El era mucho más inteligente que eso, no debió esperar nada de él, poner sus expectativas en las personas solo le causaba dolor y decepción, una y otra vez, el escenario sería el mismo.

Changmin no iba a elegirlo primero. No cuando era la curiosidad extravagante, no cuando estaba lejos de ser alguien que le animase a permanecer en su zona de confort. No cuando representaba todo lo que le habían enseñado que estaba equivocado.

¿Por qué no escapo cuando tuvo la oportunidad?

Los brazos de su padre lo rodearon con firmeza y Minho parpadeo las lagrimas en sus ojos. Había creído que podía ser diferente, que lo que le ocurrió a él no se repetiría en su caso con Changmin, porque eran otras personas…

Y sin embargo lo único que había logrado era tejer una red de mentiras, había caído directamente en una trampa de miel que él mismo había propiciado, si hubiera sido honesto desde el principio no estaría sintiendo un agujero en su pecho justo con la forma exacta de Changmin.

Tampoco sabría que es estar enamorado, pero tomando en cuenta sus circunstancias, eso sería una bendición en lugar de la lenta agonía que estaba invadiendo cada recoveco de su ser.

—Lo siento papá.                  

—No lo sientas ángel, estas despierto y eso es lo único que importa. Si no hubieras abierto los ojos yo…

Minho correspondió el abrazo y suspiró.

—Habría hecho lo mismo que él, lo que cualquier miembro de su familia haría.

_Reducir a Nueva Gaia a un montón de polvo insignificante._

—No sé porque duele tanto papá, yo sabía, entendía que esto iba a pasar, sabía que lo que hice no iba a pasar desapercibido, que no iba a salir ileso, que las consecuencias iban a ser duras, dolorosas y que probablemente iba a merecerlas. No se trataba de una venganza mezquina, asustar o amedrentar a un ladrón demasiado confiado en una calle oscura de una ciudad lúgubre con sus problemas decadentes y sus ciudadanos lamentables. Se trataba de hacer lo correcto, aun lo creo, que lo que hice es lo que tenía que hacerse y que él no es más que un daño colateral y aun así…

Su voz se quebró y se aparto mirando sus manos como si estuviesen llenas de sangre.

—¿Por qué…? —sollozo en silencio —. ¿Por qué me duele tanto? ¿Por qué su cara traicionada es lo único en lo que puedo pensar?

—Porque lo amas. Porque no eres tan egoísta, porque eres responsable. Porque hacerle daño te destruyo a ti de un modo que él nunca va a comprender, y porque tú tienes los recuerdos sin filtros, ni dulzura, ni mentiras. Lo amas a pesar de todo porque no puedes odiarlo sin poner en juego tu propia honestidad.

Minho se cubrió el rostro y sollozo en silencio hasta que volvió a quedarse dormido.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!! Escribí esta historia creo que en el 17, es un interludio a Superhero Vol. 2, la verdad no se si podre terminar toda la historia, pero el final de la primera parte no es un final ajajaja así que si aun les gusta el CMH, este fic es sobre las consecuencias, hay angustia pesada, pero un final esperanzador, promesa.


End file.
